Changes
by whatta-u-know
Summary: All it took was a few moments of thought, and some wise words for her to finally realise she had to tell him, but how? Set in season 5, how I think the season should end. spoiler for season 4 and 5. Mostly B&B with a little bit of Ange please R
1. Chapter 1

Things had been changing; there was no denying that. For one, there was a new dynamic in their relationship and they both seemed to be acting slightly different; but the biggest change of all, was the change that was occurring within, temperance Brennan.

She had been feeling differently about him for sometime now, but just recently she realised that she did indeed love him; she loved him more than she ever thought possible but had no idea how to deal with her feelings.

Temperance Brennan walked briskly around her house, desperately trying to get ready before Booth came. She was exiting her bedroom when the calendar on her wall caught her eye. As she stopped for a moment to read the calendar, she realised it had already been 8 months since Booths surgery. She was surprised by how fast the time had gone by and was saddened slightly. "_It all goes by so fast, you don't want any regrets", _the words echoed through her mind, it was true it has all gone by so fast and the mere though of not telling him haunted her, but she willed the fears out of mind, because she just could risk telling him, she just couldn't.

She was pulled out of thoughts, by the consistent pounding at her door. "Bones, hurry hurry, we gotta case" yelled Booth, as he continued to knock on the door.

After examining the scene, then returning to the Jeffersonian, Bones went into her office to finish some paperwork while she waited for the body to arrive. She was half way through, when a familiar figure stood at her door.

"So sweetie, wanna ditch the work, and have a few drinks?"

"Angela, it is 2pm, don't you think it is a little early to be drinking?"

"Sweetie, just for once go with me ok. Besides, Booth is in, so lets go" she said, pulling Bones out of her chair, and pushing her towards the door.

The car ride to the founding fathers was rather amusing; Angela was in the back watching Booth and Brennan fight about everything under the sun. When thy finally arrived at the founding fathers, they entered the building and Angela and Bones sat at the table while Booth got the drinks. As Booth was ordering the drinks, Bones couldn't help but stare at him and just admire him as he ordered the drinks. She was cut short though, when Angela butted in.

"Just tell him"

"Tell who what?" said Bones, acting dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. You need to tell Booth how you feel, or this is how it will be forever"

Bones was shocked at the words, it was true, but how could she tell him how she felt, if she wasn't even sure how he felt. "We are just partners ange"

"Look sweetie, just stop talking, you know what stop thinking and just listen." She said, firmly, as Bones gave Angela her attention. "You and Booth are meant for each other, ok." Bones looked like she was going to say something, but Angela put her finger up to silence her, and continued.

"can you imagine in say 4 years, 10 years, 20 years a life without Booth. Because if you continue like this, that is the kind of life you will have. Booth can only wait so long, before he finally gives up. And trust me, time goes by so quickly, it will happen before you have a chance to stop it" she said, as Bones looked at her, a horrified/sad look on her face. Bones was taken aback, everything Angela said was true, she had to tell him. She could not imagine a life without him or worse a life where he is with another woman. She didn't take her eyes off Angela.

"Just tell him" Angela concluded, in a soft voice.

Angela could tell she had finally gotten to Brennan because she had that horrified look on her face. The look she gets when she realises something upsetting, usually to do with Booth.

"hey guys, so here is the drinks" said Booth, noticing the looks on both Angela an Bones faces. "Are you guys ok?" he asked, looking more towards Brennan than Angela.

Bones quickly composed herself, managing to pull her eyes of Angela. "yeah, I'm fine" she said, sniffling.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones was not the kind of person who though about her emotions, but just recently she had been faced with a situation that caused her confront every emotion she had hidden for so long.

She knew she loved him and she knew she had to tell him, but the one thing she did not know, was how she could confess her feelings without jeopardising the friendship they had worked so hard to create.

Yes the possibility of losing everything she had was frightening, but the possibility that they may never be together was truly terrifying.

So now all she needed to do was figure out how to tell him. After much though she came to a conclusion: She had to ask booth for advice, because although she had many friends, the only opinion that mattered was his. So she mustered up all the courage he could, and walked slowly into his office, with a foolproof plan in mind.

_Oky doky, I have to leave it there, but I am writing the next chapter now, so it should be up soon. So please review and thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_So she mustered up all the courage he could, and walked slowly into his office, with a foolproof plan in mind._

"Bones hi" he greeted her warmly, as he stood up to guide her towards a seat. "I wont be much longer, just finishing something up" he said, shutting the door and walking back towards his seat.

As he walked past bones, she gently grabbed his arm to stop him. "Sorry booth, I just need to ask you something" she said, the fear evident in her voice. Booth gave her a concerned look, and she took this as the opportunity to continue. "I just, needed to" she paused, ashamed at her own fear. Taking a deep breath she shot her words out quickly. "How do you tell your best friend that you love them" she looked at the ground, and then back up to booth, who was giving her a strange look.

There was a moment of silence, as booth tried to process her words. Not knowing what she was referring to, he answered in the best way he knew how too. "Well it depends," he said, concentrating on her features. "If your best friend doesn't feel the same, then you tell them how you feel and explain that you don't want anything to change," he said, as he noticed the saddened look on her face. With a pang of hope he inched forward and continued. "But, if your best friend loves you back, then you explain how you feel, and you tell them that you want things to change, because life is always better with them". He said, his voice low and husky. He noticed as she swallowed and took a small step forward, so that they were now inches apart.

She stared at him for a moment, and then asked her final question. "How can you tell if they feel the same way?" she asked, quietly as she noticed the hopeful look in booths eyes.

He tilted his head slightly before he answered. "Well you wait, you wait for a moment when you realize that they feel the same way." He took another small step forward, his eyes penetrating hers. "You wait for a moment, when the world falls away, and it is just the two of you." She moved her head in slightly, as the electricity and tension consumed her. "You wait for a moment, when they are the only thing that matters," he said as they simultaneously moved forward, their foreheads almost touching. "Then you tell them" he concluded in a low voice, as their lips grazed gently over each others.

"Agent booth, are you in here?"

At the sound of the voice, they slowly separated and stepped away from each other, giving each other sad and longing looks. Booth then opened the door, revealing the one person they didn't want to see, Sweets.

"Oh, great you are both here. I can't make the session tomorrow, so can we have it now?" he inquired.

Booth and bones looked at each other, then back at sweets.

"Yeah, that's fine" said bones, glancing at booth again. Sweets then headed towards his office, with bone and booth following close behind. They then entered sweets office and were trying to prepare themselves for the session that was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Bones walked slowly towards Sweets office, dreading the session to come. If the truth be told, all they wanted to do was go have a nice lunch and talk about what had just happened. But considering this was not possible, they would simply have to put up with session and wait for an appropriate time to talk about the recent events.

They entered the room and sat down on chair, sitting a little closer than usual, their thighs slightly touching.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, how are you today?" he asked, crossing his legs and pulling out his clipboard.

"Fine" said Booth, an octave higher than usual.

"Yep, just fine" said Bones, her voice quivering slightly.

Sweets noticed the strange display if nervousness and could not help but pry a little deeper. "Are you too ok, you seem slightly on edge?"

"Were just fine, nothing has happened that would not make us fine" said Booth.

Brennan gave him a confused glance, wondering if it was possible for him to act anymore suspicious.

"Um ok, so has there been any developments or issues that you would like to discuss?" he asked, venturing away from the previous topic.

"No, no developments we need to discuss," said Booth, realising his mistake.

"Wait so there have been developments, but none that you feel like discussing?" said Sweets, leaning slightly forward in excitement.

Booth and Bones knew that they could not deny have developed in their relationship with out offending each other, so Booth decided it was time to intimidate. "Look Sweets, just drop it ok. Lets just continue on with the session."

"So that's it, you are not going to tell me anything" said Sweets, getting slightly annoyed.

"Not to offend, but I believe that is exactly what both just said" chimed in Bones.

"Fine. You know what we are going to move straight to the second part of this session."

"Thankyou" said Booth, relaxing back into the chair.

"Okay so we are now going to do some scenarios, I would like you to shut your eyes and I am going to help you imagine a particular scenario that you will have to comment on." he said, in his professional voice.

"No, I am not shutting my eyes and imagining some weird scenario." said Booth, putting his hands up defensively.

"Agent Booth, this a very helpful technique, I think you will be highly benefited from it."

"Just do it Booth." said Bones, sending an innocent look his way.

"fine, fine, fine" he said.

"You know, the way you listened to Dr Brennan was very interesting" started Sweets, but he soon stopped after both gave him a stern look. He then cleared his throat and continued. "Okay, we will start easy. I would like you to close your eyes and imagine you are on the field talking to a suspect. He then tries to attack your partner. What would you do?"

"I would try to help Booth in any way possible"

"I would either shoot the guy, or do anything else I could"

"Okay, imagine you have a friend and they come to you for advice. They want to know if they should tell the person they love how they feel"

At this question the partners looked at each other then back at Sweets, who was happy with the small display.

"You do realise this is a question not a scenario. But I think I would tell my friend to confess her feelings; because living a life of not knowing is far worse than just telling them how they feel." Said Bones, staring straight ahead, not game to make eye contact with either Booth or Sweets.

Booth was looking at his hands. "I would tell them that it is worth the risk, because there is chance their friend feels the same way"

"Okay, next "question", what if this friend told you they were to afraid to tell them how they felt?"

Booth was a quite annoyed that Sweets was playing on Bones fears. "C'mon Sweets" he began, but was cut of by Bones.

"I would try to tell them it is not worth being afraid, because if you never tell them how you feel, then you can never even have a chance at being together." She said, making momentary eye contact with Sweets.

"I would tell them it may be scary telling them how you feel, but it scarier to realise your chance to tell them is gone, so don't let fear get in the way of happiness" said Booth, having a quick look at Bones before crossing his arms, and looking back at his lap.

"Ok, last question and then we will have a discussion. What would you do if your friend said that they couldn't confess how they felt, because they were incompatible with the person the love?"

Booth was enraged at the comment; he was ready to walk out of the room. Sweets was using what he told Gordon Gordon against him. Yes, Booth knew that Gordon Gordon and Sweets were sharing their information, but Booth never thought Sweets would use it against him like this. He was about to say something when he heard Bones answer the question.

"I would tell them that they don't need to be compatible because love is enough, love is always enough. It doesn't matter how different you are, or, or what kind of people you are, if you have love then that is all that matters." She said in a small voice. She turned her head slightly to look at Booth, who was looking at her too. There was a moment of silence, and then Booths phone rang. He picked up the phone.

"Booth", "Yeah, be right there". He then stood up. "We gotta go Sweets, but thanks for the session." he said sarcastically, as he and ones shuffled out of the office.

_There is so something going on _Sweets thought to himself, as he looked at his clipboard _scenarios, yeah right as if that was on the plan. I am a good psychologist _he though as he chuckled to himself.

---

Ok, sorry to leave it there, but stay tuned because they are gonna hookup next chapter, I promise!! So please R&R, it will make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review! This takes place few hours after B&B had their sessions with sweets.

Booth was standing outside the stairs of the jeffersion, watching the setting sun. They had just completed a case, which meant they would all go to the founding fathers for drinks. Booth was happy to go, but he needed time to think, so he told bones to meet him outside the jeffersonian, witch meant he had at least 10 minuets to collect his thoughs before she came. He was thinking about how he was going to tell bones how he felt, and when he was going to tell her. He was deep in though when he heard gentle footsteps coming from behind him.

"hey booth, are you ready to go" she asked.

"yeah, just give me ten more minuets" he said, gesturing towards the setting sun.

"oh, did you want we to wait by the car?" she asked.

"off course not, I would love you to wait with me" he said smiling, as she walked towards him. They stood in silence for a few moments, their shoulders touching. The tension sat over them like fog, and bones had no idea what possessed her to do it but she gently slipped her hand into booths. She waited for a response, and when he gently squeezed her hand she felt years of tension melt away in a simple act off affection. When the sun finally set the turned to look at each, still holding hands.

"that was beautiful" she whispered, as a gentle gust of wind blew her hair.

"I know" he said, smiling back as he gently wiped her hair back in place.

"be better get going" she said, as they walked to his car, still holding hands. When they reached the car, the hesitantly separated and each took their own sides of the car. When they arrived at the founding father, they took a seat at the end of the table. They chatted occasionally until bones phone rung and she stepped outside to take the call. After a few minuets booth went outside to see who was calling, considering the people ho usually call her were in the founding fathers. He waited for her to finish the call. "who was that?" asked booth, standing next to her.

"my father, he wants to come over for dinner next week"

"did you say yes?"

"yeah, he said you could come to" she replied.

"it sounds like a family thing, I wouldn't want to impose" he said looking straight ahead.

"booth you practically are family, besides I want you there" at this comment booth turned towards her.

"thanks bones, it means a lot. And for what its worth, I consider you to b my family to" he said, putting his hand on her arm.

There was then a moment when they were staring at each other. Her cheeks red from the cold weather, and his hand gently on her arm. As they looked into each other's eyes the world seemed to fall away, and it was just them. It was at this point bones realized they needed to talk, she knew if she left it any longer she would never tell him. She only hoped she had read things properly, and had not imagined everything that had happened over the couple of days.

"booth, I" she took a deep breathe. "I love you" he looked at her, shock on his face. "but if you don't feel the same I understand, I mean nothing has to change, I just wanted you to know" she began to blurt out. When booth said nothing she began to walk away, afraid he did nto feel the same.

It only took a moment for him to realize he was not going to let the person he loved walk away. They had danced around the subject too much and for the first time in his life he finally had the chance to tell her how he felt, and nothing was ogng to stop him. So he quickly grabbed her arm before she was out of reach.

"no , I am so" she didn't finish her sentece because booths lips came crashing into hers. He pulled back, and looked into her eyes "if there is one thing I am sure of, it is that I love you" he said, knowing he was speaking the truth. They then kissed again, embracing the moment. Little did they know that angela was standing at the window, watching them.

So this is how I would like season five to end; With a hot B&B kiss! This way anything could happen, denial or a relationship, anything! So because I like this story and have had heaps f fun writing it I am going to continue with the story, so please keep reading. Thanks!

Please review

v


End file.
